


The worst has yet to come.

by aeipqthy



Series: maybe, things are okay [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is trying, Angst, M/M, apartment au kinda, caleb is mean >:(, i should write more fluff instead oh no, willie deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipqthy/pseuds/aeipqthy
Summary: Caleb found out that Willie helped the band to get their gig at the Orpheum and now Willie has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: maybe, things are okay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955803
Kudos: 50





	The worst has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self-harm

The rain was beating heavily on the windows. A comforting yet uneasy white noise for the thoughts running through his head. He sat sideways on the window seat by the bedroom window with his arms rested on his bent knees, staring blankly at the foggy thunderstorm outside as he breathed shakily.  _ What happens now? _

Quiet footsteps approached, stopping at the doorframe, before he heard speech.

"Hey."

He took a deep breath, but refused to turn to the person standing at the door.

"Wills?" Silence.

"Babe, you okay?" Alex spoke again, his voice laced with worry.

Still, silence. He heard the footsteps approach him and felt a gentle hand running fingers though his hair.

"Willie, look at me."

After a moment of hesitation, Willie finally tore his eyes from the window and turned to face Alex, but still refusing to meet his eyes, letting his empty gaze land on the blonde's chest. Alex's eyes softened at the sight of his tear-stained boyfriend, who still had tears running down his face. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks glistening from tears.

"Oh, Willie. Come here." Alex gently moved Willie's legs down from the window seat and sat down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug. Willie let out a choked sob before burying his face into Alex's neck, and started bawling. Alex sighed, rubbing one of his hands up and down the brunette's back, before running his fingers through the brown locks.

"How often is it now? Did it increase?" Alex asked quiet enough so Willie could hear, but also quiet enough so Willie could pretend he didn't.

"I-It's about once every 12 hours. The last one was at 9 in the morning. I guess... I guess that means any moment now... there's going to be another one." Willie replied. He pressed his face deeper into Alex's neck. They sat there, with Alex's arms wrapping tightly around Willie, both in their own thoughts before Willie spoke again.

"I- I'm so scared, L-Lex. I'm s-so scared." Willie mumbled through his sobs.

"I know, baby, I know. It's going to be okay. We'll figure it out." Alex cooed. Alex reached for Willie's hand but he curled it into a tight fist. 

Alex knew what happened. He wasn't surprised, but his heart broke even more. He placed a gentle hand on Willie's fist, tracing his thumb in circles over his knuckles, trying to get him to open his hand. It worked, because after a few moments Willie reluctantly faced his palm up to show Alex. 

As expected, Alex saw a red wound in the centre of his palm. It was bleeding slightly from the peeled skin. Alex let out a breath, before taking Willie's hand in his and kissing his knuckles, then placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm s-sorry." Willie said through his tears. He managed to get his strangled sobs into stuttered sniffles. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault. Don't apologise. I'm here for you okay?"

Right at that moment, Willie's head and back received a hard jolt. Willie let out a loud yelp followed by a groan. His vision flickered, bringing him back into loud sobs as his hands balled into Alex's hoodie, holding on for dear life. Alex inhaled sharply, cursing Caleb in his head. 

After Caleb found out about Willie helping the band to play at the Orpheum, he was angry. But when he found out that Willie was sneaking out to be with Alex, he was  fuming . Caleb had stamped Willie again, but instead of taking Willie's soul, the stamp gave him timed jolts. Willie couldn't stay at the club anymore, and had stayed with Alex in his apartment. But being away from the club meant that something worse was coming his way, and it was only time that he received the consequences.

Alex's arms tightened around Willie's shaking body, though there was only so tight that he could hold him.

"L-Lex... Alex... I-It h-hurts... I-"

"I know, baby. I'm here, I'm right here. We'll think of something." Alex's tears were threatening to fall.  _ Who knew what would happen? This was Caleb. You couldn't expect anything. _

"What's the point? It's _Caleb_. He owns my soul. There's nothing we could d-"

"We'll figure something out. We'll bring Caleb down. The boys are here for you. Julie is here for you. Flynn is here for you.  _ I'm _ here for you."

Willie drew a shaky breath, then shifted out of their embrace to rest his head on Alex's chest. Alex moved his hand to stroke Willie's hair as Willie played with the strings on Alex's hoodie.

"I... I've never had people there to care... about me. Thank you. Alex. _For everything._ "

"Why does that sound like a goodbye?"

Willie smiled bitterly, "Isn't it?" His tears fell from his eyes and trickled down his face once again.

Alex felt Willie's tears through his hoodie. He immediately pulled away and held Willie's face in his hands. "No, it _isn't_. We're gonna fight for you, and we aren't going to stop fighting until we win. I would go to the ends of the earth for you and you know that.  _ You know that. _ He's not going to win that easily."

Willie's vision flickered again and Alex watched as Willie's pupils lost and gained its colour. The couple each drew in a sharp breath. Alex's heart broke, watching Willie in so much pain. He doesn't deserve this.  _ How could Caleb do such a thing? Willie risked his life for us and now he's suffering the consequences? That's ridiculous. _

Willie brought Alex back to reality before he could spiral. "Bubba? You alright?"

Alex scoffed half-heartedly, "I should be asking you that."  A beat. "I'm fine, I'm just worried, that's all. We'll be okay. We always make it through. Who says this'll be any different? I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too." The two leaned in slowly, Alex resting his forehead against Willie's. They were so close. And it made Alex's heart flutter. It wasn't like they haven't kissed before. They have. Many, many times. And even beyond that. But the intensity of the moment made the kiss mean so much more, and the two of them were almost afraid to close the gap.

The two breathed heavily, their eyes closed as their foreheads touched. Alex still had his hands cupped on Willie's cheeks and Willie had one hand rested against Alex's chest, the other draped around Alex's waist.

"Alex..." Willie whispered breathily into the inch of space between their lips, and Alex took the leap, crashing their lips together. The kiss was passionate, their lips moving in sync as they both pressed deeper into the kiss. It was definitely heated, but more so in a way of comfort and love. Both conveying the words they could not express.  _ I'm sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry I had been so problematic. It's okay. It's not your fault. You never deserved this. _

When they parted, they still had their foreheads rested against each other as they slowly opened their eyes, breathing heavily as they did so. 

They didn't know what was going to happen. But it was only a matter of time until they did. But, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i didn't post it(not sure why). i don't know why my brain has a never ending flow of willex angst :( im trying to write more fluff so im working on it
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
